


[Podfic] Sufficient

by zahnie



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Deaged Character, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahnie/pseuds/zahnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of atheilen's <b>Sufficient</b></p><p>(Hi atheilen! I wasn't sure how to contact you about this or what the protocols are, but if you want me to take this podfic down, just say the word.)(Also, I'm sorry if I mispronounced your name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sufficient

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sufficient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849114) by [atheilen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheilen/pseuds/atheilen). 



Okay! Here's my podfic of one of my favourite fics in the world!

I used the pronunciation notes in the  _Handbook_  appendix so hopefully the names aren't garbled too much.

Length: 11:47 min.

Stream: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3ibg30kqeb8mqcc/20160214_132508.m4a)

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/274n77ejypu2hyv/20160214_132508.mp3) (16 MB), [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ibg30kqeb8mqcc/20160214+132508.m4a) (11 MB)


End file.
